


What We've Got Here Is Enough

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There's so many dreams that we have given up. Take a look at all we've got, and with this kind of love, and what we've got here is enough.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We've Got Here Is Enough

The war had taken almost everything. Here, in hiding, with Sirius, Peter, James, Lily, and wee baby Harry, sometimes it did not feel as though he had lost so much, but he had to remind himself regularly of the inevitable end that was coming for them.

“I can hear you thinking,” Sirius complained, edging forward and turning Remus over. The pullout they were sleeping on creaked, the old springs protesting, and Remus shifted carefully. Sirius fit himself into all the new spaces around Remus, their foreheads pressing together. “What is it?”

“I’m terrified,” Remus admitted easily. “That’s it. I’m so afraid.”

“Well, I won’t say not to be, ‘cause that would honestly just be dumb,” Sirius replied. He pulled Remus closer, and down a bit, tucking Remus’ head under his chin protectively. “I know we’ve given up a lot. We’ve lost a lot. But, I mean, we’ve got a lot, too. More than expected. More than I ever wanted for myself, really. And more than war usually allows.” He pressed his lips to Remus’ hair. “I’ve got you. James and Lily’ve got little Harry. It’s a weird thing, but without the war, we wouldn’t have these things. And, when the war’s over, everything’ll be better than normal. We’ll have Sunday dinners at James’, and we’ll get ourselves a nice flat, and maybe we’ll even have a guest room for Wormtail.” Remus laughed once, and Sirius smiled at the sound of it. “We’ll be alright.”

“I love you,” Remus murmured. Sirius rubbed Remus’ back in slow circles.

“I love you, too,” Sirius replied easily. “We’ve lost a lot, yeah. But we’ve got enough, I think.”

Remus hummed his agreement, and tipped his head up. Sirius kissed him once and smiled slightly before falling back asleep in moments. Remus lay awake still, but he rested a bit easier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
